


Dove and Lyre...Love and Music...Marked and Banished

by gmcraealva



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Branding, F/M, Healing Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmcraealva/pseuds/gmcraealva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adelaide fell. She was branded and then she fell but when Percy and Annabeth find her hiding, will her obscure past catch up with her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Run. Don't let them find you. They can't find you. You don't fit in. The forest passed by me as I jumped over trees. They were following me. They had been since they found me in the city. I had to keep moving. They couldn't find me. Not now. It wasn't until I tripped over a log I hadn't seen.

I hit the ground with a thud and my wrist snaps. I cry out and suddenly there are 2 demigods in front of me.

I had to say they were interesting. A boy with raven black hair and Sea-green eyes. He had a golden sword that he suddenly capped into a pen. And a girl. She was pretty. Golden blonde hair and Gray eyes. Her backpack looked heavy and a knife hung from her belt. “We don’t want to hurt you. Why did you run?” I gently cradled my wrist, keeping my palms away from their sight.

The boy looked at her. “Grab the Ambrosia. Her wrist is most likely broken.” I suddenly hoped up and started to run when the boy’s arms grabbed me. “Let me go!” I struggled. “Annabeth hurry.” Suddenly something sweet was poured down my throat and when Annabeth went to look at my wrist she gasped and turned over both of my hands, looking at the symbols permanently branded into my palms. 2 symbols, one for each palm. A dove … and a lyre.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth was still in shock as she built the fire “That isn’t possible.” The boy, whose name I had discovered to be Percy, was obviously trying to keep her calm, I sat away from them, still healing.

“Annabeth, we don’t even know what this means yet. It could be good.” I scoff “I doubt it.”

Percy looks at me confused “Why would you say that?” I look up at him. “There is a reason I hide.

"There is a reason I ran. But you wouldn’t understand either.” Percy just looks shocked. But it is Annabeth who responds angrily. “Try us. You know nothing about us. And you especially don’t know what we can understand” I snapped. “Fine! Not many half-bloods live to be adults… let alone get married and have kids. That is what I am. I am a half-blood….But I could never go to the camp. That is what these are” I hold up my palms shakily. “A reminder I will never fit in.”

The silence that filled the cool night was astounding. And yet again Annabeth broke the silence. “Who did that to you?” I winced at the memory. “My godly grandparents themselves. They didn’t approve of my parents. Aphrodite thought my dad was ugly. Apollo though my mom was talentless. They forbid them. And they still had me….not knowing I would pay the price. Instead of being claimed at 13, I woke in a cell on Olympus. Where Apollo and Aphrodite branded me with these to remind me that I would never fit in. That I was only hardly a demigod. Then I fell."

My parents think I am dead and I have been hiding ever since.” Annabeth came and gave me a hug, trying to comfort me. “Yeah, we are taking you to Chiron. Maybe he can speak to the gods on your behalf.” I sighed “You can try. As long as I don’t have to go back up there.” Percy just nodded. “Let’s get some sleep. We are taking the fast way to camp in the morning” Annabeth seemed tired but as she moved to lay down she asked a question so quiet I almost didn’t hear it.

“What is your name?” I smiled, enjoying the question. “Adelaide. Adelaide Collins”


	3. Chapter 3

_Happy birthday dear Adelaide! Happy Birthday to you! I blow out the candles on my cake and smile. 13! Finally! I finish my cake and give mom and dad a hug. Goodnight. They share a worried smile but give me hugs and kisses back. Sleep well, honey. I curl up in bed in my pajamas. Sleep seems heavier, more forceful and I struggle to keep my eyes open. I eventually black out, letting the warmth take me. I shiver as I wake. The gods of Olympus summon you, child._

_Wake! I jolt up. My pajamas have been switched with a long white dress. I follow the voice out the door where a pair of guard led me to the throne room. All of the gods sit waiting while discussing the winter solstice. The largest god frowned at the sight of me. Order! Who summoned this child?_

_The prettiest female and one on the men both raise their hands. I, Aphrodite, summoned her. This child should be claimed on this day, lead to Camp Half-blood. But I allow it not. She is a disgrace to my name. My granddaughter will not be allowed that comfort. Then the male looked at me. I, Apollo, summoned her. This child is a disgrace to my name. Her parents disobeyed our wishes and conceived this child. And since her parents feel no fault…It is only fair that she does. The biggest god looked down on me. Then she will be marked. To show her mixed blood and her inability to find Camp Half-Blood will do her well. But I cannot ban her. That is Dionysus and Chiron’s decision. Both Aphrodite and Apollo shrunk down to the size of normal humans and both grabbed me. The goddess of love on my right and of music on my left. Both set their hands over my palm, almost a near match. That is when I felt the fire and tried to fight. Then they both let go. And I fell._

* * *

I woke with a scream. Suddenly, both Percy and Annabeth are hovering over me while I shake. I hop up and at the tree line, throw up everything I had eaten. They both seemed worried as they packed up camp. “I will be fine. What is the fast way?” Annabeth shook her head and Percy smiled. “How well do you swim?”

Percy’s “Fast way” included stealing a boat and driving to Long Island. Well…..It kinda drove itself. I held on to the edge, trying not to be sick. “So if you are the son of Poseidon….” I turned to the girl and thought hard. The girl sighed. “I am a daughter of Athena.” I burst out laughing. “Really? Did you not notice the century’s long feud between them?” It takes me a moment to stop laughing. “Just a warning….don’t have kids” They both looked shocked and sad. Percy looked at me slowly “Why do you say that?” I looked at my palms before clenching my fist. “Because if your parents don’t agree….They will end up like me.” I would have said more but at that moment we hit dry land…..Camp Half-Blood. The one place nearly impossible for me to find. And at the tree line were 3 people. A centaur and 2 others….my parents.


	4. Chapter 4

I froze. “Y-you called them?” Annabeth seemed calm when she answered “No. Chiron did. They have been working here since… you left. He just had to tell them.”

I bolted. I couldn’t let them see me. Not now. Not ever. I bolted towards the woods when I hear hooves. The centaur caught me and I struggled. Yelling and begging to be released. He dropped me on my knees in front of them. My dad also knelt. “Adelaide?” His voice sounded like he was trying not to cry. I hid my face in my hair. My hair was once-upon-a-time Auburn but it had sun-bleached to a dark red. My green eyes were almost the same. They were much darker, showing all that I had seen. My mother came and knelt before me as well. She slowly lifted my chin, so I was facing her. I opened my eyes. She gasped and hugged me. As did my father…. Until I pulled away.

“No. This is a dream. This isn’t real. Ok. Aphrodite, Apollo, stop playing fucking games with my mind! It isn’t funny!” My dad grabs me and covers my mouth. I struggle and suddenly my mom notices my hands are clenched, even when I get sat back in the sand “Open your hands.” I shake my head. “No. Not happening” She smiled sadly at me. “Then I am sorry. Open your hands” The power of her charm speak rushes through me but a second later my hands are open revealing my palms. My mother gasped and my father practically growled. “They did this. To get back at us.” I was shaking “No. It is more complicated than that. I am so sorry. Sleep!” My voice traveled through the air.

I sang that one word. But mixed with my charm speak, I am extremely powerful. “Awaken when I am gone.” The words flowed through me easily. When I was sure they were all asleep, I bolted into the woods. Minutes later the sound of footsteps were following me. I ran faster. I only stopped when a group of armed campers blocked my ways. Percy, Annabeth, my parents and the centaur stand behind me, blocking my escape. The centaur approaches me slowly

“My name is Chiron, child.” I flinched at his name. “Why are you running?” I must have been shaking so badly, I almost couldn’t breathe “I can’t be here. I will bring the wrath of the gods.” Percy comes over to me and stops in front of me. “Why don’t we go to the Big House? We can discuss this in private.” I just nodded slowly. I am shaking. Then the rain starts and everyone dashes for shelter. Percy and Chiron lead me to the Big House. Annabeth gently wraps me us in a towel but I only move, keeping my eyes on the floor. Chiron tried to smile at me. “Well, we should be getting started as soon as Dionysus arrives.”

And then there was a man in the doorway. Well, Aphrodite and Apollo are quite angry. What in Hades did you do? I have never seen either of them that mad.” I kept my eyes on the carpeted floor and my hands clenched. “I was born.” My mother started crying again. “No. That isn’t true “I snapped “Isn’t true! ISN’T FUCKING TRUE! I woke up alone in a cell on Olympus. They branded me because you two didn’t heed their warnings. I am cursed, dammit! Now try telling me that isn’t true!” Annabeth had her knife out and Percy was fingering the cap to his pen. Dionysus and my parents looked surprised but it was Chiron who broke the silence. “Child, you aren’t cursed.” I scoff then busted out laughing. “I have powers I will never control. I will break the heart of every person I will meet and the sound of my voice can kill. And I am not cursed?” Percy was trying to calm down a scared Annabeth. “Aphrodite and Apollo cursed me when they gave me these.” I raised my palms in a quick motion, but I knew everyone could see them perfectly.

Chiron motioned me forward and I moved cautiously. “Let me see.” I showed him. “Who did this to you, the gods themselves or servants of them? And with what?” “Aphrodite and Apollo shrunk down to human size. They each grabbed a hand, Apollo on the left and Aphrodite on the right. They turned my palms up to their hands that were turned down. I felt the fire. Then I fell. I landed in some woods in Colorado and broke my ankle. It healed ok after a few months and I started to make my way to Civilization but even that was barred from me. Zeus said he wouldn’t ban me from Camp Half-Blood. That it was Dionysus’ and your own decision. But I don’t mind leaving.”

Chiron looked at the god. “We will have to discuss it. Especially which cabin you will stay in. Percy, Annabeth, Take her to the medics. I want her cleaned up and as healed as possible before dinner. Percy stood and Annabeth took my hand Percy water bent the water as we made our way to the healers. They set me on a cot and a Dryad came and examined me. She looked at me sadly. “Your ankle is set in the wrong direction.” I shrugged. “I fell from Olympus and broke my ankle 3 years ago. So what?” her smile turned even sadder. “I am going to have to re-break it and set it correctly.”

I moved to jump off the cot. “No. Not happening” She looked up at Percy and Annabeth. “Hold her please.” I struggled against them both and a few satyrs came over to aid them. When The Dryad was sure I couldn’t move, I felt her nimble finger grip my foot. With a loud snap, I cried out as pain rushed through me. Everyone moved away. I laid there completely immobile. My foot was set properly and so was my wrist, both in bulky splints. The Dryad gave me some Ambrosia and with the feeling of fire in me, I sat up…and came face-to-face with my parents.


	5. Chapter 5

I immediately froze. Even though I knew this would happen, I wanted to avoid it. My mom gave me a sweet smile. “Sweetie? I know we shouldn’t be in here….but we wanted to talk to you.” I smiled at her and raised my arms for a hug. She immediately rushed over and pulled me into her lap. Her shirts still smelled the same, and this made me finally snap.

I buried my face into her shirt and cried. My dad scooped us both into his lap and it was his turn to be soaked by my tears. “I am sorry. I am so sorry.” I couldn’t stop crying. This was something I had always missed…and I was about to lose it again. “But you should forget about me.” My dad looked angry and hurt like he was cussing out his dad in his dead. “No. Adelaide, we aren’t going to lose you again.” I shook my head. “You already have. I will be lost forever and everyone close to me shall feel Aphrodite’s heartbreak.”

I untangled myself from them and stood, leaning on my unbroken ankle and trying to ignore the pain that was shooting up my leg. My mom looked up at me. “We will fix this. You don’t have to keep running.” I looked at her. “How can you fix this?” Chiron must have been coming to summon me because it was his answer that shocked me. “We go to Olympus.”

I asked to be left alone. Chiron gave me directions and told me to hurry, but he probably knew I wanted so time and space to think. I started my limping trek into the woods. The ground squished around me, but a moment later I heard it twice like someone was following me. I slipped my knife into my hands and kept limping. It followed me again, this time getting right behind me. I pulled my knife and turned, only to be locked by a long black sword. “Why are you following me? Who are you?”

He gave me a smirk that nearly made my legs (Which were in a lot of pain from the position I had turned in) give out. “My name is Nico de Angelo. And I am following you because you look like you don’t fit in here. And neither do I. So, I thought I would help you out.” I looked at him, almost to ask, really? Then I smile. “Well Mr. Angel of Death, I would appreciate your help.

He gave me another smile and this time, my leg did give out. I hit the ground with a yelp and sheathed my knife. “Well, isn’t that embarrassing.” Nico just helped me up and the both of us slowly made our way to the dining Pavilion.

When we finally got there, people were just barely getting plates. Nico gave my hand a squeeze and went to his table. And I stood in the doorway, keeping the pressure off my left leg and just watching, trying to figure out where I am going to sit. Chiron must have finally seen me because he motioned me forward. “You can sit your parent’s tonight child. In the morning we depart for Olympus. You should eat up and rest” When the other campers went to the fire to give their offerings, I stayed seated at the table. I had nothing to thank the gods for. But I did. I was home finally. I stood and went to the fire. I had my food in half. “For Aphrodite.” I dropped half in. “For Apollo” I dropped the other half in.

Then I limped back to the table with an empty plate. Of course, when I set my plate down it immediately refilled, and only then did I start to pick at my food, not used to even having this much food as an option. My mom looked at my skinny body. “Sweetie you need to eat” I just nodded and shoved something in my mouth. It was good, I could you that. After that was campfire songs with the Apollo cabin, but I stayed in the dining Pavilion. I couldn’t go out there. Not to sing. So I sat in the empty dark dining pavilion.

“You hiding?” I looked up and around quickly. “Oh. Hey, Percy.” The all suddenly came on. He silently moved to sit in front of me. “You didn’t answer my question.” I looked at him, trying to see his motives “I thought it would be obvious” Percy just nodded. “I saw you come in with Nico. I just wanted to talk” I looked at him “Son of Hades. Really nice. What else do I need to know?”

Percy almost glared at me. “Nico is one of my Favorite cousins. If you think you can just screw him over for your initiation, you are sadly mistaken.” He had finally lost me. “Initiation?” He sighed and practically faceplate “Yes, initiation. In the Aphrodite cabin, they have an initiation.

You make someone fall in love with you and then you break their heart” I was really lost now “But why would I do that to Nico. That wouldn’t be very nice.” Percy actually laughed at that. “You will learn soon that everyone isn’t nice. But good, Try and not hurt Nico. He has enough trust issues.” I just nod as Percy makes his way back to the bright bonfire. With a sigh, I make my way into the woods, up a tree and quickly fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I wake to the sound of horns blowing. Then Chiron’s voice fills the air. “Adelaide, the newest camper, is missing. Last she was seen was by Percy Jackson, who was talking with her in the Dinning Pavilion. Did anyone see her after?” Then the whispers started.

I suddenly noticed that Percy and Annabeth were directly underneath me… well about 10 feet underneath me. “Percy, are you cheating on me?” I heard a sigh and then a kiss. “Annabeth…If I have said It once I have said it a million times. I love you. I love you more than Riptide and blue food combined” I heard a giggle. “Then why were you two together?” Another sigh. “Nico came over to me on our way to the camp songs. He kind of likes her, but he doesn’t know how much. I just wanted to tell her that Nico’s feelings are not to be played with."

Annabeth sighed and they got quite for a minute as others started to search the woods. Right As I was going to climb down and break them up, I heard a bleated laugh and Percy and Annabeth must have jumped apart because I heard them both clear their throats. A satyr stood there still laughing at who must be his friends. “Grover, it isn’t that funny.” Annabeth must have been getting annoyed. This Grover looked straight up and said “Marked Child, why are you hiding in my girlfriend?”

I froze then made my way down, my foot killing me the entire time. When I actually hit the ground, my leg gave out and next thing I know, my head hit a rock. Annabeth immediately came over. “She is bleeding” I was seeing spots, barely focusing on staying conscious. Percy was also huddled near me. The nectar was poured down my throat to give me some strength. After a minute, I sat up and hooves approached me. “Where did you disappear to, Child? You had the entire camp in a frenzy.” I slowly made my way to my feet.

“I went to bed.” Chiron seemed confused. “But you slept in no cabin” I nearly laughed. “I wouldn’t be able to sleep in a bed after 3 years of sleeping in trees or on the ground, Chiron. No, I just found a really nice tree and went to sleep” Chiron shook his head. “You need to eat breakfast.

Annabeth, if you could get her some new clothes after breakfast and show her the showers, I would appreciate it. We will leave at noon for the city. Percy, Annabeth, and Nico are coming as well as your parents and myself. We will figure something out, Child. You will not be abandoned again. He went off to tell the campers that the search was off and that they could go to breakfast now.

Annabeth and Percy helped me make my slow trek to the pavilion faster. Again I sat with my parents and again I gave half of my food to Apollo and the other half to Aphrodite before actually eating anything. Annabeth helped me take a shower by showing me how to work one, then staying by the door. When I came out, hair and body wrapped tightly in a towel, Annabeth gave me clothes. A dark blue T-shirt, blue jeans, and Greek sandals along with underwear. I laugh when I see them.

“What is so funny?” was her glaring response. But not at me. At the clothes in my hands. “They won’t stay. Part of my curse. Trust me I would have ditched this dress a long time ago.” I kicked at the ankle-length white dress I always wear. Annabeth looked confused but left the room so I could change. Annabeth then brought me over to a mirror and started brushing out my hair. When she was done, my clothes had changed but not as I had expected. My usually shapeless dress was completely different. The dress was tight around my chest and flared out until it reached my knees.

The Greek sandals had changed to gladiator sandals that laced up to my knees. I had on a jean jacket as well. My appearance hadn’t changed, though.

My hair was still far too sun-bleached to be pretty. My eyes to light and I was way too skinny. Annabeth seemed shocked as she dragged me to Chiron. “What now, Annabeth?” She frantically told him about me clothes and he just nods. “Another question to be asked. Go down to the gates where the others wait. I need another minute to get into my wheelchair.

Annabeth gave a nod and dragged me up the hill. “Annabeth, please stop. I feel like I can’t breathe.” She sat in the grass next to me. “You ok? You seem so calm with everything” Would you rather I freak out? I going to see my godly grandparents, who hate my very existence, by the way, I am at a magical camp and…Oh Yeah! I could kill you this instance and would not be able to stop myself.” I just sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. “I have to be calm, Annabeth. It's too dangerous for me not to be.” With that, I stand and continue my trek to the gates. Somehow, Chiron was already there, stuffed into a wheelchair and waving at us to hurry as a bus with a strawberry logo pulled up next to a group of anticipating people, who then shuffled on. I sat alone in the back, hoping this wasn’t happening.


	7. Chapter 7

We pulled up to a city bus stop and we got off. Nico came and stood next to me. “Percy, Annabeth, and I are here to protect you.” He must have noticed my shaking hands. I stuck them into my jacket pocket. Nico grabbed one and gave it a squeeze, a silent reminder that he was still there. I held onto his hand like a lifeline.

“Nothing like last time will happen again. I promise.” I kept my eyes down and I froze in front of the doors. Annabeth seemed excited. “I can’t wait for you to see Olympus. I had to redesign nearly everything.” I just nodded and we made our way to Olympus. And then I noticed the city. I must be the summer solstice. Which meant all of the gods would be there.

As well made our way to the throne room, my fear grew and my palms seemed to tingle. As we waited outside the door, Nico squeezed my hand before dropping it. I certainly wouldn’t want to give the gods any ideas.

The doors open just a moment later and the Olympians are sitting there, meeting with us before their usual summer solstice arguing match. Aphrodite and Apollo give Zeus a strange look. Zeus glares down at me. “Why have you returned here, accused child?” I froze “I- I mean. I” Nico stood next to me “She has come-““SILENCE!” The hall shook and Hades gave Nico a warning look. “I said she is here-“

Lightning flashed all across the hall and the other Olympians were looking at Aphrodite and Apollo strangely. “She is here-” Zeus threw the master bolt in our direction. Nico pushed me out of the way and as I turned, all I saw was the bolt hit him square in the chest. I immediately ran over to him, pulling his head into my lap and checking his vitals, his heart was barely beating.

“Percy, give me the nectar in your bag” Percy looked at us both sadly “Adelaide, he is gone. Leave him. We will take him back to camp.

I snapped “His heart is still beating and I will heal him. So give me the fucking Nectar!” He gasped as did everyone else. I look into the shining floor and I can see that my green eyes have turned a burning scarlet red. I look up and Percy hands me the flask but I motion him over. “When I order …pour” I set the bottle to Nico’s lips and set my hands on his forehead and over his heart.

I can feel the power I hold rushing through me. “Pour” I can feel his body healing. He must have opened his eyes while I worked because next thing I know He is sitting up. I move my hands away, the power retreating. The hall is silent except for the quiet buzz of the master bolt

“Nico?” He looks up at me and I nearly cry. His hair is a mess and some pieces are scorched. His shirt is tattered and in pieces but I can see it. A lighting shaped scar over his heart. I engulf him in a hug and cry. Which is what I wanted to do when he was laying there but…..instinct took over. I had been whispering but the words were lost to me now. Nico wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly until I was done. Percy then helped us up and we turned back towards the gods, waiting punishment worse than the heartbreak I was sure I just suffered.

But as we turned our attention to the Olympians, many stood up and left. Zeus nodded at them and I could hear Demi-gods from camp half-blood moving in the building. Only Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Aphrodite, Athena, and Apollo were left sitting on their thrones. Apollo and Aphrodite looked at me and smiled, which shocked me. I nearly laughed when Apollo started clapping and all of the other gods turned to glare at him. Apollo looked down at me. “Nice healing, Kid. I knew

Aph was right when she said we had to…well when she said you couldn’t train like other heroes“ I was lost “Wait…What?!” Aphrodite sighed

“Your powers couldn’t be trained on tactics. We wanted not to brand you and leave you isolated but we were forced. The Fates had more control on you then we had wished.” My mom must have started crying again because I heard her broken voice come from behind me. “So you don’t hate her? It isn’t our fault?” Aphrodite smiled at my mother “we love her, but….her fate had been decided and we did what we must to help her. Zeus dismissed everyone and left for the party and the gods became human-sized and began to discuss with their children, but when I went to go speak to my grandparents, I got pulled behind a throne.

Nico’s eyes dart around, making sure we are alone. “Hi” My eyes land at the scar over his heart, at the mark that nearly killed him. “Hey. You ok?” I just nodded. I wasn’t cursed and my grandparents didn’t hate me. This was the best day ever. “Never better. Are you ok? You could have died.” Nico just gave me a look that told me he was fine. He slipped his hand in mine “2 things. One Happy Birthday. Two….I was wondering….” He actually blushed and I laughed quietly “Is the angel of death… nervous?” He suddenly looked me in the eyes, and pulled me tightly to his chest, intertwining his fingers with mine. “Adelaide, I want there to be a … an us.

And if I have to wait…then I will. But I will always be there for you, friend …or more.” I just nodded. I knew better. I wasn’t ready for that yet. And he would wait. He smiled and hugged me before leading back into the center of the throne room.

Poseidon, Percy, Athena, Annabeth, and Chiron must have gone to the party where I could hear the beats of the music through the walls. Aphrodite motioned me towards her. “We have gifts.” I stood before them and Apollo hands me a purple and pink box with a cobalt bow

“What is this?” Apollo just shook his head “You have to open it, Adelaide. If I told you, it would ruin it” I slowly untied the bow and opened up the lid. Inside sits a Purple iPod Nano. And a pair of purple headphones. “Thanks?” Apollo just laughed. “It is magic, unlimited songs and battery and headphones that will never break. And you can’t lose it” I did something stupid then. I ran forward and hugged him “Thank you.”

My voice was soft, more broken than I would have liked but… Apollo hugged me back.” Glad you like it, Kid” I moved away back to where I had been standing before. I jumbled up the headphones and stuck the entire thing in my jacket pocket.

Aphrodite smiled and came over to me, setting her hands on my head. Suddenly Nico gasped.” What?” I locked down…and nearly screamed. My figured had filled itself out, making look like I hadn’t been nearly dead weeks ago. I was taller slightly but still the shortest in the room. My red hair had returned to its’ dark red color and fell to my ankles. My eyes were a deep emerald green once again. My clothes were also different. My plain leather sandals were now laced up to my knees. I was wearing a Greek dress, with a hot pink sash. My hair was in big ringlets instead of its usual tangled mess of curls. A golden snake made its way to coil around my arm. My hair was also stylishly cut so my bangs fell right over my eyes and the rest of my hair was held back by what looked like a golden grape vine.

“The blessing of Aphrodite.” Nico’s voice sounded amazed and Aphrodite just smiled. “Yes. A permanent one, too.” Apollo must have noticed I still kept my hands clenched, afraid of what I would see if I opened them. “Come here to us, child. One last gift will be given” I walked over slowly, feeling the change the blessing has had on me. And just like 3 years before the set their hands over mine. A wave of fear passed over me. Were they going to brand me again? But instead of burning fire, I felt a tingling. When they moved their hands away, my palms were unblemished like the rest of me. I took that moment to examine my nails. Perfectly manicured and hot pink and gold….great. Aphrodite then dropped a necklace down around my head. The symbols sat there, taunting me still. “You must always wear it. A reminder of the strength and of your power….and it looks really cute with most outfits. Now you two run along and join the party. You can meet your parents, Chiron and your friends in Apollo’s temple on your way home. We need to discuss your sleeping arrangements.


End file.
